Aimless Walk
by ConfusedAuthor
Summary: I'm no longer a Jedi. So who am I? Ahsoka Tano...What does that name mean now? Being a Jedi is all I ever was so...Who am I now? Where do I go? What do I do?


**Hello everyone! Welcome to my fanfic! Since there will be no season 6 of SW:TCW and because Dave is unsure of what to do with the episodes that were already completed; whether they will be showed during Rebels or on some bonus (This just makes me so angry…First Young Justice; the best show ever; now this moving to Disney XD crap which I refuse to support!?) I decided to finish Ahsoka's tale. Hope you enjoy! Like, Alert, and Review! (b^u^)b Go Star Wars!**

* * *

I'm completely lost now…

I turned back on all I knew…

Anakin, I—I ripped his heart out; tore it into a thousand pieces and casted it into the wind…

He trained me, reformed me, made me a better person; a better Jedi even…And…I just…walked away…

I know that I did it on my own accord…I made the choice to walk away…but I'm so…I just—I—I

Another tear slowly rolled out of my eye as I remembered how pained he was. His face twisted and turned as he held back his tears. I had never seen my mast—I mean Anakin—so hurt.

I gazed up and realized that I had wandered downtown; the place filled with scum and the low lives that Anakin and I used to capture…and now…I was strolling among them…Murmurs echoed in my ears as civilians passed…

They were talking about me…I could feel it…But who wouldn't?

A Jedi padawan accused of murdering a civilian to cover up her own involvement in the bombing of the Temple?

If only they knew the truth…But that information won't reach these people for quite some time…

I slowed my aimless walk until it completely stopped. In the distance, I could see the very top of the Temple, a small row of windows where the meeting room of the Jedi Council was. I could feel Anakin's presence. He was probably gazing out the window, completely oblivious to the meeting occurring around him; his eyes bloodshot from all the tears he held in, hoping to spot me in the midst of things. Master Yoda would have been watching him.

Analyzing him.

Wondering if he'll snap.

I rubbed my forehead to brush away the thought as I continued to walk downtown, gazing up at signs.

A small breeze of Anakin's Force searching for me wafted around.

I need a place to stay for the night…

_Cheap Rooms! 400 credits per night!_

I quickly rummaged through my pocket to find 2000 credits. I could get a room, a meal, and hopefully some new clothes. Securing the credits in my hand, I sprinted to the inn.

The breeze faded away.

_**~I'm sorry, Master. But I'm not coming back.~**_

"Left? What do you mean she left?"

Anakin's face tightened as he leaned against a column, looking down with his arms crossed. Captain Rex snapped his head to the ground, searching within for the words.

"N-No, I—I just don't understand, sir. Commander Tano wouldn't just leave the Order like that…She would never—!"

"But she did, Rex…" Anakin finally said, gazing up at him, his eyes becoming redder from the stinging tears "She left the Order…"

_And she left me_…he thought to himself.

Captain Rex gripped the helmet in his hand tighter. "Did she give any reason why?"

"…She said that no one believed in her…the Council's mistrust in her caused her to mistrust herself…"

"But you believed in her…and so did I." Rex asserted, standing straight.

"We always believed in her, Rex," Anakin began as he slowly walked closer t o Rex. "No one else did!" Anakin shouted, jabbing his finger in the direction of the meeting room. "I doubt even Obi-Wan did…" Rex searched the floor for words again. "Master Plo Koon…"Anakin began once more as he walked away from Rex, his fists clenching and unclenching. "He found her…ya know?" Anakin stated, glancing back at the Captain with a small chuckle. "He brought her to the Temple to keep her safe…raised her…taught her a few things…watched her grow…" Anakin gnawed on his lips as he wiped away a tear. Rex's eye filled with concern.

"Sir?"

"AND HE WAS THE **FIRST** ONE TO ABANDON HER!" Anakin hollered when he turned to Rex, tears pouring out of his eyes. "I WAS THE ONE WHO FOUGHT FOR HER INNOCENCE! AND NO ONE ELSE GAVE A **DAMN** ABOUT WHAT HAPPED TO MY PADAWAN!"

Obi-Wan Kenobi came bounding out of the meeting room.

"Anakin, what in blazes are you trying to do?! Make everyone go deaf?!"

Anakin quickly turned to glare at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan flinched slightly.

"…Anakin. I know you are displeased with the Council right now, but please try to keep a cool head. We are doing everything we can to find some trace of where she could have gone. We will find Ahsoka…"

Anakin's head jolted up as he looked at Obi-Wan in disbelief.

"'Displeased?' 'Try to keep a cool head? Are you kidding me? I AM FURIOUS WITH THE COUNCIL! THE COUNCIL HASN'T TRUSTED ME SINCE DAY **ONE**! AND THEY DIDN'T TRUST **MY** PADAWAN FOR A CRIME SHE WOULD NEVER COMMIT! EVERY DECISION I MAKE IS APPARENTLY WRONG TO THE COUNCIL! AND YOU! _**YOU**_…It was so easy for _**YOU**_ to side with the Council instead of Ahsoka…" Anakin got really close to Obi-Wan's face.

"**WASN'T IT?!**"

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed.

"I'd thought you had changed from the boy on Tatooine; lost your narrow-mindedness about the world; but clearly I was wrong. Anakin, don't you think I'm worried about her also!? I had my doubts, of course with all the evidence pointing right at her, but I still held a shred of hope for her innocence, Anakin! Unlike you Anakin, the Council sticks to the rules and decisions and makes NO exceptions! All of us cherished Ahsoka just as you did but unlike YOU"

Obi-Wan began to back Anakin into a corner. Rex watched the battle ensue nervously.

"WE WERE WILLING TO LET HER GO, SOMETHING YOU HAVE STRUGGLED WITH SINCE THE DAY YOU MET HER! AND IF YOU HAVEN'T YET NOTICED ANAKIN, THE COUNCIL WAS READY TO WELCOME HER BACK WITH OPEN ARMS! SHE TURNED US DOWN ON HER **OWN ACCORD**, NOT BECAUSE OF US! WE ARE TRYING EVERYTHING WE CAN TO FIND HER UNLIKE YOU WHO IS STANDING OUT HERE YELLING LIKE SOME INCOMPETENT CHILD!"

Anakin pressed back.

"EVERYTHING YOU CAN?! WHERE'S THE SEARCH PARTY?! I DON'T SEE ANY CLONES GEARING UP TO GO LOOK FOR HER! MORE PEOPLE WERE SEARCHING FOR HER WHEN SHE WAS MARKED AS A CRIMINAL!"

Obi-Wan pressed as well.

"WE ARE ONLY GIVEN THAT MANY CLONES WHEN THERE IS A CRIMINAL!"

Rex pushed the two men apart. They were so close that it almost looked as if they were fusing together. "Generals, please! This won't solve anything. I can round up a search party and find her while you deal with this…" Rex looked in both of their eyes. "Issue…" Rex walked off quickly placing his helmet on his head. Anakin and Obi-Wan watched Rex leave before glaring back at one another. Obi-Wan's face saddened slowly. He shook his head and looked into his former Padawan's eyes, his own eyes wet with tears.

"You're not the only one who lost something precious Anakin…" Obi-Wan turned his back and began to walk away. He froze when he was a few feet away. He glanced over his shoulder.

"At least you can still save it…"

He walked off, leaving Anakin with wide eyes.

_**~I'm sorry, Master. But I'm not coming back.~**_

A Toydarian named Gruutal opened the door for me, allowing me to enter the room. I fought the urge to pinch my nose from the odd odor. It smelled like mold and something dead. Gruutal fluttered slowly into the room. "So what do you think, huh? Home sweet home, eh? Heh heh heh…" Gruutal fluttered over to the window, scratching his scruffy chin and kicking his right foot twice. "So, I will take a payment now…" I dug in my pocket to get the 400 credits. "And one in the morning…"

"What?! The sign said '400 credits per night'!"

"Well, hmm, you came pretty late in the night past business hours so I'm charging you extra!"

"Are you serious?"

"Whether or not I'm serious, you have to pay!" Gruutal snapped before fluttering out the room and locking the door, uttering curses in Huttese.

I rolled my eyes before opening the window to hopefully get some fresh air. I looked down at the city, with all of its flashing lights and sirens that wailed in the distance. It was a good distraction, I guess. I strolled back into the bedroom towards the bed. I slowly lifted up the sheets with my index finger and thumb to check for anything…gross under the covers. Next I moved to the bathroom. As soon as I opened the door, I had to quickly plug my nose.

"Ugh…"

There was mold and rust on the bathtub…and I don't even want to talk about the toilet.

"That's disgusting." I quickly shut the bathroom and went back to the bed. Slipping off my boots, I sat in the middle of the bed and held my knees to my chin. I felt as if…everything was my fault.

I lost a friend today. I lost Barriss. I know that she tried to pin everything on me; that she tried to kill me…but…I saw her face. When the guards took her away, I saw the regret, the pain. I was the one person that she could really turn to in the Temple and she had to sever that bond. I needed her just as much as she needed me. Not many of the Jedi have Padawans.

Female padawans at that.

Who could I go to that would actually understand me? When Senator Amidala wasn't available, there was Barriss. And now she was gone. My mind flashed to Lux.

I could go to him for—No. There's nothing there for me either.

My body quivered before tears exploded from my eyes. I held myself tighter and let the tears lull me to sleep.

What do I do now?

* * *

**I did good? Yes? No? Whatever?**


End file.
